My Heart Never Had A Hero
by PrettyLittleObsessed
Summary: A songfic oneshot based on the song My heart never had a hero by Jojo.


**AN:** Hello my lovely readers, I'm soo sorry for not updating my fanfic as of lately. I've hit a road block with it, all the chapters I had written in my notebook just don't seem to work anymore. I will work on it soon, and try to speed things up but for now here's a little songfic oneshot I came up with while tumblr was down. I hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this. So please, **_read & review!_**

* * *

><p><em>You're the only one who made it through the fire, burning fire<em>

_You're the only one who walked the water and made it to the other side_

_You're the one who took away my feelin of falling_

_Only one who sees the sun_

_You know I'm calling_

_You're the one who took me by the hand_

_Showed me how to fly.._

It didn't take a genius to know she needed him. That first time she sent him away after the whole Jenna thing, she spent what felt like forever hiding just how hurt she was around everyone and cried herself to sleep every night. Things had just barely stopped hurting so much when he showed up the second time and yet again, she sent him away and spent what felt like an eternity hurting over that decision. But then, when she made the decision to forgive him and give him another shot. That was the best decision she had made in her sixteen years of life, it was beyond easy to go back to how things were in the beginning. Yet, somehow better than back then. And now, she honestly couldn't picture her life without him. That week he had left to go meet his birth mother, even though she put on a brave face each day killed her a little more. But thankfully, today he was coming back. The rest of her heart would finally be with her again, and she couldn't wait for the moment he finally showed up at her door.

_And I feel so safe that I'm up in your arms_

_Nothing can touch when I'm right where you are_

_You busted through the doors_

_You came up through the floor_

_Just in the nick of time to safe me_

Sighing heavily, she blonde sat up from bed. Shifting her weight to her feet just as they hit the icy floor below her. Pulling her blonde locks into a messy high ponytail, the girl looked into her vanity's mirror at her reflection. "Today's finally the day," She said softly to herself, as she let her lips form a slight smile. The statement could've meant one of two things. One being her father's wedding day, which she still wasn't thrilled about. But also, it was the day Caleb was finally coming back which couldn't thrill her any more. Deciding against getting all dressed up just to sit around the house, she simply straitened out her crumpled black tank and grey shorts before heading downstairs in her empty house. There was hours to kill, yet other than sitting around and watching lifetime she had no better ideas on what to do. Once in the living room, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Instead of her mind getting lost in the movie in front of her, her mind drifted off into a day dream of him. Or more like, them. It was a random shuffling of all her best memories with him. Her day dreams were interrupted by the door bell, her smile faded and she pursed her lips as she got up. A moment later she was opening the door, just to see him standing there. "You're early!" She exclaimed, her smile coming back into place. "You're beautiful." He replied mirroring her smile with his own, as she let him in and instantly wrapped her arms around him. They simply stood there embracing each other and exchanged small talk for a few minutes before they headed into the living room and sat down.

_Ahhh, my heart never had a hero_

_Ohhh, ohh_

_Ahhh, my heart never had a hero_

_Ohhh, ohh_

_When there was no one else_

_You saved me from myself_

_Almost gave up on myself_

_Til you rescued me_

_Ahhh, my heart never had a hero_

_A hero, a hero_

_Faster the speed of light_

_You come around, and kill my lonely_

_Better than the average man_

_You beat the odds, you so incredible_

_Ohhh, you are_

_Never met someone so strong_

_Never breaks down_

_Never thought that I'll be loved until you came around_

_Nothing in this world is like the feeling_

_Like it when you hold, hold me, hold me_

"I missed you.. so much." She stated simply, almost as if it was no big deal. At her words he pulled back, wrapping his arm around her back and pulled her to him so her head could lay on his shoulder. "I missed you too, I don't think I can leave you again anytime soon." He replied, looking down at the angel in his arms, the girl who held his heart and taught him that love does exist. She smiled to herself, before turning slightly to face him. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked, instantly both their smiles widened as she reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back for a moment, before looking into her eyes. "I know. I also know I love you more." He stated, grinning all the while. Instantly the blonde scrunched up her nose, shaking her head as she leaned up to press her forehead to his. "That is the biggest lie ever told, it's not possible." She replied, staring into his eyes. "Oh, I'm a liar huh? What will it take to make you believe me?" He questioned, nibbling at her nose playfully. She didn't waste a second, she knew how he could prove it. He knew it too, he just needed a little push. "Oh, I don't know.." She said, trailing off as she kissed him then pulled back. "But I think you know.." She stated, as she bit her lip and pulled lightly at his shirt for him to follow her as she laid back on the couch. Instantly it all clicked into place in his mind, and a bright grin plastered across his face as she grinned up at him, eager to spend the rest of the morning simply loving him.

_And I feel so safe that I'm up in your arms_

_Nothing can touch when I'm right where you are_

_You busted through the doors_

_You came up through the floor_

_Just in the nick of time to safe me_

_Ahhh, my heart never had a hero_

_Ohhh, ohh_

_Ahhh, my heart never had a hero_

_Ohhh, ohh_

_When there was no one else_

_You saved me from myself_

_Almost gave up on myself_

_Til you rescued me_

_Ahhh, my heart heart never had a hero_

_A hero A hero A hero A hero A hero A hero A hero _


End file.
